A Kiss Can Be Deadly
by brokengirl24
Summary: She was accused of being dirty.When she was cleared, she ran for a new life. but even her new life comes wit complications including getting in a fight that wasnt hers to begin wit. Steve/Kono! R&R please! a crossover between H50 & Nikita! summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**__A Steve and Kono Story.**

**A Crossover between Hawaii Five 0 and Nikita**

**Disclaimer: I dont own either**

* * *

><p><strong><em>They accused her of being dirty<em>**

"_I'm here to announce that Kono Kalakaua is in a fact a dirty cop. She has been released from HPD and Five 0,"_

**_No one believed her not even her boyfriend_**

_From: Steve  
>To: Kono<em>

_Don't talk to me. We are over. What you did is disappointing.  
>How could you betray Five 0?<em>

**_After her name was cleared,_**

**_She ran..._**

_*Show's a plane leaving Hawaii*_

**_For a fresh start at a new life and state_**

_Welcome To New York_

"_This is going to be interesting," Kono said as she pushed her luggage through the airport_

**_But now she's faced with even more problems_**

**_Taking part in a fight that's not even her fight to begin with_**

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Michael and this is Nikita,"_

"_And Those guys in black shooting at us are Division agents. So you might wanna run,"_

**_What happens when the man that she loves finds her?_**

"_Hello Kono,"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_**Find out in "A Kiss Can Be Deadly"**_

_**A Hawaii Five 0 and Nikita Crossover**_

_**-Coming soon-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! I accept anonymous! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? I'll actually upload the next chapter if i get enough feedback. (:<br>_**

**_Follow me on twitter! xMikita_fan ! (:_**

**_Mckono & Mikita,  
><em>**

**_Nina _**


	2. IA, Conversations, and Florida

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you so so so so so much for the feedback! I enjoyed reading every single review! Every review made me smile and squeal in delight! (:**

**Anyways you guys need to watch NIKITA! It's one of my favorite shows and its why I started watching Hawaii five 0 because first GUNS! And lots of blowing up stuff and yeah that reminded me of Nikita and now I'm in love! By the way Steve/Kono are like Michael/Nikita! EPIC BAD ASS COUPLES!**

**Seriously you wont regret watching the show! Percy and Amanda are like Wo Fat put together! And Birkhoff(Tech guy of Division) is like well I guess in a way Charlie? Alex is kind of the newbie, the young one so yeah. **

**So yes WATCH NIKITA. Its on Fridays on the CW! Maggie Q who plays Nikita does all her own stunts! Devon Sawa plays Guardian Owen Elliot on the show! Along with Shane West who plays Michael! And Melinda Clarke who plays Amanda and Xander Berkeley as Percy! In season 2, Sarah Clarke(Bella's Mom from the Twilight Saga) stares in the show! Along with Dillon Casey and Alberta Watson!**

**The story will make a bit more sense if you watch because you'll know what missions I'm talking about and such. You'll still understand anyways but still NIKITA might get canceled because of the ratings so please PLEASE watch the show and let's try to save it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own either Nikita or Hawaii Five 0. Believe me if i did there would be a crossover episode where Five 0 and the nikita gang(Birkhoff, Alex, Nikita, and Michael) team up to take down Wo Fat and Amanda! Only in my dreams though.**

* * *

><p>Kono's POV<p>

As I got off the ambulance with a gaze wrapped around my forearm I, Kono Kalakaua began to think about Five 0.

There was a new girl, Tori? Lori?, something like that and I wasn't happy about it.

The moment I went "dirty" I got replaced, like a useless forgotten doll. Lori, Tori, whatever her damn name took over my spot and it seemed like the team was fine with it. No one tried to hear my side of the story. They just went along with their lives. Only Chin tried to reach out and ask me about what was going on. No one else. Not Steve, not Danny, no one besides Chin and Max who I met up with in a alley way.

Hell it killed me when Steve had the new girl cuff me! All of them just watched me with disbelief, guns pulled out, the entire thing! It would have been nice for him to handcuff me instead of the new blonde girl who literally had the exact same look as Steve did.(**AN: I do have anything against people who are blonde.**)

What really hurt the most was when he treated me like a criminal instead of a person! He just yelled at me and expected me to give in and tell him what he needed to hear. It took all my willpower not to punch him straight in the face and scream at him that I was working for IA. He just looked at me, no ounce of love, nothing, just hatred. If it wasn't for Chin who interrupted him, then I would have broken down.

But now that was over and if Steve thought our relationship would go back to normal, then he had another thing coming. I wasn't going to be a damsel in distress and be all "i forgive you! Let's go and be happy!" yeah right. Hell no. I'd be damned if I did that.

"Hey Kono!" I heard Steve call as I walked passed Danny towards the awaiting taxi. I ignored him along with the team. Hell I even heard, the newbie call out my name. As if we will suddenly be "best friends for forever". I laughed, she is my replacement the word "best friend's" will never exist between blonde and myself.

I feel someone grab my arm before I can get into the taxi. Turning around I see Steve looking at me.

"Hey. We need to talk," He said.

"There's nothing we need to talk about,"

"Yes there is. About us,"

"There is no us. There never was," I said before pulling my arm from his grip and getting into the taxi, leaving a stunned Steve behind.

* * *

><p>That night I watch the news as Fryer announces about the undercover job and how my name is cleared and stuff like that.<p>

Taking a sip of my coffee, I grab my laptop from the coffee table and open it.

I've been thinking about moving out of Hawaii. This place holds too many memories and I need a change of scenery. Ever since that talk with Steve earlier, I've been thinking of potential places that I could move and never come back. Get off the Five 0 radar and start a new life in a place where I'm not known as the ex-dirty cop from Five 0. Yeah I know that there will be some people who believe I am still dirty and that the whole IA undercover thing was to save my ass from prison. I could care less but whatever.

I've thinking New York. It's far from New Jersey(Danny likes to visit his relatives so if I move there then he'll find me) and Hawaii. It's a place I would probably never go and that's what makes it so perfect.

I begin searching on Google for furniture and plane tickets from Hawaii to Florida.

I hear someone knocking on the front door and I know instantly that it's Steve. He has a way of knocking and I've gotten used to it. I ignore his knocking for a while because he'll need to give him soon. I Don't think he got the memo though.

"Kono if you Don't open this door I'm going to knock it down!" I hear him yell. I groan and know that he isn't kidding. He will knock the damn door down and I rather not have to pay for a new door nor have to go to a hotel because I didn't open the damn door.

"I'm sleeping!" I call back.

"If you Don't open this door in 1 minute I will break it down and you will end up having to sleep at my place!" He warns. I roll my eyes and stand up placing my laptop on the side of my couch. I open the door just as he prepares to break it down.

"What do you want?" I snap crossing my arms over my chest.

"We need to talk and your going to listen," he said walking past me towards my living-room. I shut the door sighing and follow him to the living-room. His eyes glance at my laptop screen which displays plane tickets from Hawaii to Florida. He turns around and looks at me with anger and confusion on his face.

"Plane tickets? Your leaving Hawaii?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said like it was a normal thing to say. I sit down next to my laptop and in front of him.

"Why?," he asked his eyes reading me.

"Because I want to," I reply.

"Your not leaving," he orders.

"Like you can stop me Steve," I smirk.

"I can and if you try to leave Hawaii, I will find you," he glares.

I laugh throwing my head back before standing up, our faces only inches apart, "I dare you Steve. You cant control me because I'm no longer part of _Five 0 _and your no longer my boss. And if I recall I'm 29 years old. Clearly an adult that can do whatever I want. So try to control me or stop me from leaving this place" I dared crossing my arms.

"Okay well your part of Five 0 again making me your boss," he smiles.

I laugh, "Then I resign,"

"I deny that resignation," He smiles again.

"Okay well I quit and your a jerk,"

"I love you too," He replies.

"I don't," I reply.

"Your stubborn you know that?" he says half smiling.

"Don't change the subject," I remark.

"I'm not. I'm simply saying your stubborn,"

"Can you leave? I'm over this conversation," I complained.

"No. Not until we finish talking," he says.

"Okay so let's talk. You begin and ill pretend to listen," I hissed taking a seat and grabbing my laptop.

"This isn't about Five 0. It's about you running away from your problems," he says. I look up and see him looking at him, arms crossed, the usual navy stare. The kind that parents give you when you do something wrong and they know and your denying it kind of look.

"Okay listen up Seal boy, I'm not running away from any of my problems. It's called taking a damn break from this place! Let me tell you one thing and one thing only and that is if I wanna leave this state I _will_," I snap standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"Close the door on your way out of my house," I say before walking up the stairs towards my room. I quickly pull the covers back on my bed then go look out the window. I feel his arms wrap around my mid-section and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Can you leave?" I ask.

"I expect you at HQ tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp," he whispers in "you have no choice" tone.

"And if I'm not?" I dare him.

"There will be consequences," he whispers again. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go home and I'll see you tomorrow," he kisses my cheek before leaving. I sigh knowing that it's better if I go along with this for a while at least until I can prepare a plan for my leave that doesn't include Steve tracking my every movement.

* * *

><p>The next morning I get up early and arrive at HQ with 10 minutes to spare. As I walk through the doors, I see Steve leaning against the table computer, smiling.<p>

"I came. Happy?" I ask stopping in front of him.

"Very,"

"Don't flatter yourself," I snap.

"Hey!" a voice calls out. I turn around to see Lori or Tori or whatever her name is walking through. I simply do not have any reason to have to learn her name. I step out of her view and watch her as she hugs Steve then turns to me.

Clearly she likes Steve. It's readable by her body language and how her eyes lit up at him.

"I'm Lori Weston," she introduces herself.

"Kono," I reply. She nods before looking at the table computer and signing in.

"Your officially back in Five 0," Steve says showing me papers.

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Danny says entering Five 0.

"I don't want to talk about," I reply coldly.

"Hey Cuz!" Chin greets me hugging me.

"You okay?"

"You want to tell them or should I?" Steve asks and I know exactly what he's talking about. I ignore him.

"Tell us what?" Danny asks looking at me then at Steve.

"Kono was planning to go to Florida. Yesterday I went over to her place and she was looking at plane's from Hawaii to Florida," Steve says, his arms crossed.

"What?" Chin exclaimed.

"What I do is none of anyone's business. If I wanna move to Florida, I can," I snap.

"Seriously Florida? Take me with you!" Danny grins.

"Cuz you can't just leave," Chin starts.

"Just stop. Really. Stop. I'm not leaving anymore thanks to Mr. Seal here. Can I just be left alone?" I argued.

"Kono if this is about-" Danny starts.

"Oh shut up everyone. Please. What I do in my life is my business. I'm not leaving anymore so you guys need to chill out. I'm going to get get myself coffee," I say walking out of HQ.

"I'm coming with you," Steve says as he follows me. He takes hold of my arm pulling me towards him.

"I'm not a child Steve. I'll be fine," I say.

"I'm coming. Besides I need some breakfast," he smiles. I groan.

"Fine"

"See? Just cooperate with me and everything will be back to normal," Steve smiles.

* * *

><p>Breakfast wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We made small talk and that's it. He tried to talk about "us" but I reminded him that I think we should both move on. That shut him up and he paid for dinner. I kind took advantage of that and ordered myself some extra food.<p>

Anyways back at HQ, Chin bombarded me with questions about why I wanted to move to Florida. Believe me right then there it would have been helpful if we had a case to work on but no we didn't because when you need a criminal to help you, there's no case! But when your busy with something a crime happens.

Besides that, Steve _insisted _Blonde(I refuse to call her Lori) and I bond so we could work better together. Yeah right. I'd rather stick my feet in hot water and forgive Steve for all the pain he made me go through then spend lunch together with little-miss-governor-watch-dog. It wasn't easy getting out of having to have lunch with her but I found a reasonable excuse.

There was other reasons why I didn't want to have lunch with her, she was practically being a damsel in distress with Steve when she tripped on her way to his office after I rejected lunch. Well the kind of damsel in distress that's like "Oh I'm fine Steve" and he's like "At least let me check out your injury. You never know". Anyone could see she was eating up the attention he was giving her. Then he offered her to take her out to lunch since I didn't want to go with her. Yeah who would want to go out to lunch with a watch-dog that can read your body language. Hell I'm even sick of her looking at me trying to "read" me.

Yeah anyways back to the moving part. I have began my plan. Well parts of it. I know for one that I have to begin taking out money out of all my bank accounts then close them. I will start in one week then at the end I'll get on a plane and leave this state to New York City. I don't know the details but I know that will be the city I'll began my new life without Steve or Five 0 or Hawaii in it.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! I accept ANONYMOUS!<strong>

**Oh yeah some of you NIKITA fans may recongize "There is no us. There never was" as the exact words Michael told Nikita in episode I think 16 or 17? Not sure. But yes I just had to include that quote or words or sentence! I just thought it would fit pretty well in that particular conversation.**

**Still to my Hawaii Five 0 readers, watch NIKITA! You wont regret it! Please! Nikita may not get renewed next season so we really need to try to save it! Give it a chance! Season 1 is on NETFLIX! Watch! Please!**

**Follow me on twitter for story updates and previews! xMikita_Fan on Twitter!**

**Oh yeah my blackberry died so updating is not easy. Hopefully I'll get it fixed tomorrow! Or soon! My Life isn't easy without my phone.**

**Mikita, McKono,**

**Nina**


	3. Packing Up, Florida, and Five 0

**Hey guys.**

**I'm back to writing fully. A replacement phone for my dead blackberry arrived so I'm happy and able to type stories on it again! Yay!**

**Anyways this chapter is hopefully better then the last. I found a bit of it that I had actually emailed to myself before the phone crashed on me so I'm just writing from where I left off. **

**I'm sorry if it seems like I'm racing through. I am but its because i want to get to where we finally start with Five 0 hunting well searching for Kono then connecting Hawaii Five 0 with NIKITA.**

**I've been watching some season 1 Hawaii Five 0 episodes and trying to piece together each character and adding them to my Fanfic binder. Hopefully I get them right. It'll take a while so for now I'm warning you all that until I get the hang of how each character works, they will probably be OOC a lot.**

**I loved Monday's episode! Finally some more Steve/Kono scenes! Yay! (Happy Dance). I was cheering at every scene. My heart began dancing in happiness. Ah, gotta love some McKono scenes. (:  
><strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah quick note I'm looking for a Beta for my Five 0 Fanfic's. So anyone interested PM or tweet me.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hawaii Five 0 doesn't belong to me nor does NIKITA.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
><strong>Kono's POV<strong>

I didn't go through with listening to Steve. I spent most of the week on leave from Five 0, packing for my departure. IA and the governor's office were still finishing up the case and I was yet to be cleared to be back in the field. With no new cases, well none that I know of, my week was pretty simple and easy. By the end of the week I was cleared but I refused to go back to Five 0. As far as Steve knew the investigation was on-going and private.

I went to the bank and slowly began emptying my accounts and began canceling some credit cards. I wanted to leave as little evidence or trail as possible.

Along with that I began to do some research about New York City using library computers and such.

My plan?

Take a plane to Florida then maybe drive or take another plane under a different name to New York.  
>I knew that if I took a one way trip to New York, Chin would find me. Just by looking at who flew out of Hawaii within the last 24, 48, even 72 hours.<p>

If I flew straight to Florida with stops, I could be going anymore, between Hawaii and Florida, even staying there. I was planning to lead them on a false trail, if I could. My plane was stopping at Los Angeles, California, then at Atlanta, Georgia then finally Miami, Florida. I could have stopped at any of those places and gone somewhere else. I had enough money to last me a year or two. Going under the radar was going to be tricky. I had to avoid cameras at most of the airplane terminals I was going through. Pretty much I had 3 different planes I was taking. Out of the 3 I was avoiding camera's at the last one.

New York on the other hand, it was risky. It was close to New Jersey but chances of anyone finding me in a city like New York were slim. I doubt anyone would recognize me from Five 0. Danny rarely visits his family in Jersey and even if he does, he stays in that state. He loves Jersey too much to go anywhere anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Some would call it foolish for Kono to leave Hawaii but for her it meant starting from scratch and working her way up to the top. Even if that meant restarting in a state that she knew very little of nor had any connections to.

She wasn't afraid of being an outsider in a city known for being up all day and night. It would take a while but hopefully she would make friends and if she didn't, well that was okay for her. She didn't want to get too attached to a city then have to leave. She would take it, like she would take anything else thrown at her.

Steve had called a few times, usually asking how she was and she would reply normally as if nothing had happened. Sometimes, though, he would ask if there was anything he could do to help her adjust and her answer was always no. He had come over a few times as well, usually without a phone call. She would let him in and they would talk, sometimes argue. He knew the boundaries that were in place and she was glad he respected them. Though he would no doubt, pass those boundaries when she leaves Hawaii.

Chin and Danny had come by, usually bringing breakfast or dinner, something she appreciated. Though every time it was pineapple pizza Danny would comment about how strange and weird it is that she enjoyed Pine-apple pizza and how people here were different. Sometimes a small rant about how he still hadn't found a tie store and that because of this "lonely vacation island on the side of the country", he had to order a tie online and pay for shipping. That caused him to start ranting on about shipping rates and how it was expensive and that he would rather get on a plane and go to California and buy a few ties for the year.

Though Lori hadn't come by and it didn't really surprise Kono. She was a profiler, a couple glances and she knows what kind of person you are. Unless you are a navy seal with stone emotions then that's a different question. She was like Steve, impatient, stubborn, and fearless. It would be no surprise if they became a couple after she leaves.

* * *

><p>Packing up the remaining few things that were important to her, she placed the luggage against the wall near the door where her surf board laid.<p>

She wasn't going to take it as it would be too much luggage and she knew she had to let it go. As much as it pained her, some things were better off left behind. She probably wouldn't be able to use it after her move to New York anyways. Then again, she barely knew anything about the small, busy state near New Jersey.

Running a hand through her hair she looked around her small home. Everything was still the same minus some photos and antiques. Upstairs though, most of her things were gone. Anything that may be evidence to her whereabouts were gone besides the furniture and a letter addressed to Five 0. She couldn't leave just like that without at least writing a letter to warn them not to come after her. It wouldn't work and she knew that herself but it was worth a try.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

She opened the door to reveal the taxi driver.

"Hello Miss,"

"Hey," she smiled.

"Where is-?"

"Uh my luggage is over here," she pointed to the side and the man in his late 40's grabbed the luggage taking it out to the taxi awaiting her. She grabbed her carry on before shutting off the light's, locking the door, and walking out.

"Kono!" her neighbor called out. She smiled and waved at Ms. Bree.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Bree asked, walking down her stairs towards her, just as she got to her door.

"Places. Somewhere new," she replied.

"Oh okay doll. Have fun!" she smiled.

"Thank you! Bye!" Kono waved at her neighbor goodbye, before getting in the taxi. She glanced at her small house once more silently saying goodbye, before telling the driver that he could go.

"Where to?"

"Honolulu International Airport," she said.

"Of course" the driver nodded. 

* * *

><p>As she waited for the intercom to let her know her flight had arrived, Kono glanced at her phone seeing Steve's name on her phone flashing. She quickly hit IGNORE and leaned back against her seat. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him at all. She just wanted to be left alone. He would find the note soon enough. When he did he would have to understand the reasons she left.<p>

Hearing the intercom call for passengers leaving for Florida, she stood up and grabbed her carry on and luggage and hauled it towards the lady checking passports and tickets.

"Have a safe trip," The women told her before giving her passport back. As she walked through the long hallway leading her to her plane she thought about what was going to be her new life in New York and if she would ever find her place there. 

* * *

><p>During the stops, Kono had made sure to use her credit card in Los Angeles, California then finally Atlanta, Georgia. She made some purchases during the waiting time for the next flight and made sure she was caught on camera for every purchase. She had only bought a few things like a map and maybe a latte. She wanted to make sure neither Steve or the team found her true location.<p>

Arriving in Florida around 6am, Kono decided she'll stay for a while, maybe two days before heading towards New York. It'll take maybe 3 days for Steve or Chin to realize she's gone. It's a beautiful state with great beaches. Why not enjoy it? For her that means surfing and clearing her head.

She was tired and jet-lagged but she had slept most of the time on the plane. She knows she has to use the next two, maybe three days wisely and make a trail for Steve and the team to follow, one that would result in dead ends. Though it's going to be hard to trick a Navy Seal, a Jersey ex-cop, an ex-homeland security officer, and a ex-HPD cop slash cousin-who-knows-her-like-the-back-of-his-hand into following a trail. She knows, they will eventually figure out that everything she had left was a trail she had made. Hopefully when they do she'll be able to disguise her into the New York life. Instead of looking like she was from Hawaii, she could look like someone from Los Angeles. The less she looked like herself, the better chance they won't find her. Even if they do she won't leave with them to Hawaii. She'll kick and scream until they let her go.

She knows she can't run away forever. She'll have to face them at some point but for now she'll run as long as she can. Running away from your problems, she learned, never solved them, just left words unsaid.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the airport, she wheels her two suite cases and the carry-on to the Taxi awaiting her. The man takes her luggage and she gets into the taxi.<p>

"I'm Beck. Where to miss?" The driver asks.

"I'm Kono. What's a good Miami Hotel?" She asks.

"Ah. Surfer?, "" The taxi driver asks.

"Yeah,"

"I can tell you aren't from here. You got the surfer slash bad ass girl vibe on going. What's your story?" the driver asks.

"Thanks. I'm from Hawaii. I was born and raised there. I went into the police academy and came out as rookie. Then i joined, the Governor's task force, Five 0. A few months later i got accused of stealing and head of Five 0 got accused of murder. Head of Five 0, Steve, was cleared after evidence found that he wasn't the true killer. The new governor gave Five 0 a new team member slash governor named Lori. I was investigated by IA then cleared. I had to go undercover and IA didn't inform Five 0 so i got arrested by the new girl then got yelled and shouted at by my own ex-boyfriend. Steve and I had a relationship that went past 'work'. What hurt was that during IA investigation, only my cousin visited me. It hurt bad to know that your suppose family was just leaving you. So once i got cleared I ran and here I am," Kono explained.

"Damn. That's harsh. I'm sorry. About the hotel, i suggest the Marriott Miami Beach Oceanfront hotel. It's on South Beach and let tell you, it's a good darn hotel," The driver says looking at her sympathetically.

"Drive me there," she tells the driver. He nods and proceeds to drive.

She leans back against the seat, watching the scenery past by. She thinks about Grace, Danny, Chin, and even Steve and what they are doing. She imagines Chin moving on and marrying Malia. Danny becoming a dad again, and Grace becoming a big sister. Even Steve getting back together with Catherine or falling in love with Lori.

Arriving in front of the hotel, Kono quickly thanks Beck and even exchanges numbers with the man, and quickly pays him, giving him a large tip.

"Bye Kono! Enjoy Florida! Give a call anytime you need a taxi!" Beck calls out as Kono is walking. she turns and waves at him.

"I will! Bye!" and with that Kono enters the hotel, knowing very well it won't be cheap but to her it's worth every penny. 

* * *

><p>She ends up getting a one bedroom, ocean front view room package for $333.00 per night. That packaged included breakfast in the morning. She knew it was costly, especially since she was staying there for 2 nights, 3 days, but she knew she had to spoil herself a little bit in Miami. She wasn't going to go all crazy, spend till she hits her credit limit, but she was going to spend. At least on some new clothes, maybe a surf board, and a few nice breakfasts.<p>

She slid the card in the card reader and quickly opened the door to her hotel-room. She placed her carry on and luggage on the side and looked around in the medium sized room. She had to admit it was kind of a small room but glamorous at the same time. The carpet was a stripped dark ocean blue and white and the walls were a beige color. There was a LCD TV, a mini fridge, a desk, and a phone in the room. She walked outside to her small white balcony where a glass table and chair was and looked around to the beach and ocean. Watching the waves and people reminded her of Hawaii. Something she missed dearly but knew her decision to leave was the best for her.

Tomorrow was a new day and she was going to enjoy every minute. 

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

"Hey have you guys heard from Kono yet?" Chin asks as he came into HQ.

"No. Why?" Steve asks looking up from the computer table.

"She hasn't answered any of my calls," Chin says taking out his phone and showing him the list of calls he had made.

"That's weird. Am I the only one who has that gut feeling that something is wrong?" Danny asks.

"No," Steve says rushing to his office and grabbing his keys and phone. Now he was worried and he wasn't going to spend another second without knowing where Kono was.

"Let's go over to her house," Danny says as the 3 of them begin to walk out of HQ.

"Where are you guys going?" Lori asks coming out of her office.

"Kono's place. Something is wrong," Chin says quickly.

"Ill go with you guys," Lori says before grabbing her bag, gun, and keys. 

* * *

><p>"Kono!" Steve calls out as he knocks frantically. Finally he breaks the door down with one kick.<p>

"You could have just used the key under the mat you neanderthal animal!" Danny exclaims.

"We're talking about Kono here, Danny. I'll have the door repaired," Steve says before entering the home.

"Chin, Lori, check upstairs. Danny we'll check down here," he orders.

They begin looking around, opening and closing things.

"Anything?" Steve asks as Chin and Lori come down the stairs.

"Nothing. Her clothes are gone along with everything minus the furniture," Chin says. He holds out a paper.

"She's gone," Chin says as Steve takes the paper and looks at it.

_Dear Steve, Chin, and Danny,_

_Don't look for me. I'm long gone. Its time I move on with my life somewhere better then Hawaii. Somewhere where I'm not known as "The dirty ex-five 0 cop". Enjoy the replacement you got._

_Chin, I love you __cuz. I'm going to miss a lot. Don't worry about me. Where I'm going, I should be safe. I may not have a gun or a badge but I c__an still kick ass! Tell everyone that I'll miss 'em! You and me had some adventures and together we made it through. Thanks for sticking with me through everything. Maybe one day we can reunite and talk about what went on with our lives. If you ever decide to marry Malia, let me know through email. Don't think my email will lead you straight to me. It won't. I have ways. (:_

_Danny, I don't know where to start. I love like a bro but you abandoned me in my time of need. I guess I'm gonna miss your ranting and complains about this "Pine-apple invested hell" and your "carguments" with Steve. I hope you and Rachel get through the stuff you went through. Little advice, don't give up. She still loves you! Oh yeah Congrats! Tell Rachel I'll send her a little baby basket with baby stuff! (: Maybe i'll send you a few ties from where I am!_

_Steve, if I didn't make myself clear we are THROUGH. Go ahead and sleep with the new girl. I'm sure that's why I was replaced. You didn't stand by me when I was being investigated by IA and that to me doesn't prove your a man, that just proves your were scared for your precious reputation. I left not because of you but because i needed a new place where i could start fresh, without your watchful eyes. Hopefully where I go, I'll find someone better and someone who won't leave me when i need them the most. I don't know if I regret our relationship or regret thinking we were actually something special. Either way have a great life! Not! Two words. Fuck You!_

_-Kono_

"She wrote more for you then she did for us!" Danny laughed.

"She's gone" Steve said shocked.

"Yeah we know!" Danny said in a duh tone.

"Lori call all the airports on the island and see if you can see where she left. No wait check for any flight to Florida that has left in the last 72 hours and see if you can find her in any flight and the location and airport she landed in," Steve orders as Danny took the paper from his hands.

"Where you going?" Danny shouted.

"To find Kono," Steve yells as he walks out of the house.

"I better start looking," Lori says awkwardly before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.<strong>

**Hopefully i did better in the character personality thing. I'm still having trouble with that for some reason. I don't know i guess it's easier for me to get the NIKITA characters mostly right because I have their personalities written down along with quotes and stuff in my Fanfic binder. The Hawaii Five 0 characters page is a work in progress right now for me. It's going to take a while for me to get somewhat, mostly correct. Even now sometimes I know i didn't get a character's personality correct.**

**Just a warning, Kono is going to be the same age as Nikita on the show which is 28 or 29 and Steve will be the same age as Michael which is 33 or 34 years old. Just letting you guys know.**

**Oh and I did my research on the hotels and flights. The hotels being named are real and the prices are as accurate as showed on their online websites.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! (:**

**Music, Mikita, McKono,  
><strong>**Nina**


	4. Ms Bree, Fryer, and Cargo Planes

**Hey guys. Hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine until I find a BETA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0 OR Nikita**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 1:00pm<strong>

"Steve!" Danny called out rushing out to stop his friend. He slowed down seeing a middle aged women stop him.

"Oh what you young men doing at Kono's?" Ms. Bree asked giving them a look of distrust.

"Five 0. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett ," Steve said flashing his badge.

"Ah. So what's with all the ruckus at Kono's? You know she's not home and seeing one of you broke her door then I say something is wrong," she crossed her arms.

"Kono left Hawaii" Danny said.

"Oh I know," she said nonchalantly.

"You do?" Chin asked as he walked up to them, Lori in tow.

"Of course! I talked to her the day she left for her vacation. She looked so happy but kind of sad," Ms. Bree gushed.

"Oh. Vacation?" Danny asked.

"Yes. She told me she was leaving for the mainland for a vacation. Didn't she tell you? I thought she would since you are like her family,"

"Where did she say she was going to? And no she didn't," Chin asked.

"That's odd. Mhmm she didn't say. She was leaving in a hurry when I talked to her. Something about having missing her flight," Ms. Bree said.

"Did she tell you she was going to call or anything? What was her posture?" Steve asks.

"Was she distraught? Sad? Upset? Worried? Any emotions?" Lori questions.

She shakes her head.

"No. She was upset but happy. She was standing tall. Now explain why all of you are here?" Ms. Bree asks.

"She didn't go on a vacation, she left Hawaii as in moved. We are trying to hunt her down and bring her back to where she belongs," Steve answers.

"Ah. Well breaking down her door won't help," she notes.

"I told him," Danny shakes his head in shame.

"Well I must go. I have some cookies baking! Tell me if you find her or anything!" Ms. Bree waves before going back into her home.

Steve looks at Danny with stone eyes clearly not happy with the lack of information he got.

"Listen, I get that you want to find Kono but you cant go all over the country hunting, like a maniac till you find her. We have to plan and I know all you want to do is let your Navy Seal side take over and use every resource and connection you got till you find her but you can't! Man, she left for a reason. Give her time! You gotta remember that I loved her too! I miss her too but you gotta give her space!," Danny exclaims flanking his arms.

"And if she doesn't want to return then you have to accept her decision. You can't go around and control her life. She's 28. Old enough to make decisions. And maybe she won't come back and I'll miss her a hell of a lot but if that's what she wants then what can we do? We can't control her!" Danny yells.

"There's no time to plan! Time is of the essence! I gave her time! I did what she asked! I gave her space! I let her set boundaries between us! and what does she do? Huh? She goes and gets on a damn plane and leaves! I don't care where I have to go! I'm going to find her and bring her back! I love her too much to lose her like this! I'm not going down without a fight! And Danny we may not be able to control her but we do love her and she belongs here!" Steve yells.

"You should listen to Danny, Steve. He's right about some things. Maybe this life didn't make her happy. She needs her time but only once we find her location," Chin says. He turns to Danny giving him a look of "don't start" as he is clearly tired of the yelling. 

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:06pm<strong>

"So why did ya call me McGarrett?" Fryer asks as he walks into his office.

"It's about Kono," Steve replies blankly.

"The case is closed. The investigation ended last week and she was cleared. She's free and she got her badge back. I don't see why you had me come all the way over here-" Fryer rants.

"The case is closed? And no one thought to let me know?" Steve snaps his voice getting louder.

"I don't remember being it important that you know everything that goes on around IA or Kono for that matter," Fryer glares.

"She left Hawaii!" Steve spats every word.

"That's good for her. She needs a new environment," Fryer notes.

"Don't make me punch you because I am close!" Steve hisses.

"Just tell me why the hell you called me over here. Time is money for me," Fryer says looking at his watch.

"I called you over here thinking that I had to save Kono from getting a warrant out for her arrest for leaving Hawaii but I guess I don't need to because the case is _closed_," Steve yells slamming his hand on his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lori, Chin, and Danny watching.

"Ah. Well then I clearly have nothing to do here so I'll see you later," Fryer says as he starts to walk towards the door.

"Did you know?" Steve asks sitting down on his chair.

"Did I know what?" Fryer asks once he turns around.

"That she was leaving," Steve says.

"No. All I know is that your team and you should have taken better care of Kono. You and her were an item correct?" Fryer asks a half grin on his face.

"Yeah and that was the mistake my team and I made. Yes we were,"

"Well you should have taken care of her. You didn't and she left. If I were you I would leave her alone. She deserves a new life away from dangerous guys like you and me. You know the dangers of having a past with a criminal. You know that there's always a chance they will go after the one thing you love the most," Fryer says before walking out of his office, leaving Steve to his thoughts.

"What did he say?" Chin asks as Lori and Danny enter his office once Fryer leaves.

"A lot and it makes sense,"

"Like?" Danny asks.

"He has no idea that she had left and the case has been closed for a week. She was cleared by IA a week ago and no one ever thought to tell us because apparently it's not important for me to know what goes on in IA investigations," Steve mutters.

"What else?" Lori asks.

"He told me he's glad she left. That she needed a new environment from dangerous people. We failed her. Danny and I failed her. Chin, you stuck by her and I as her boyfriend just left her to rot," Steve buries his head in his hands.

"Brah you didn't know. You had just gotten out of jail-" Chin says as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"I should have been there for her! I should have been there when she was with Delano! I should have protected her from IA!" Steve yells throwing his head back. He stays like that for a while before Danny speaks.

"The only thing all of us can do is find her and show her we care," Danny says.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:56<strong>

"Okay so I ran through the databases as you asked and got a hit. According to HNL Kono booked a plane for Miami, Florida. That plane has 3 connecting flights. Los Angeles, Atlanta, and finally Miami. I checked her credit cards and found that she used them at LAX, and the Atlantic Airport in Georgia. I got video footage of her at the Airport in LA and Atlantic in Georgia. No video of her in Miami but I obtained info that she did get on a plane from Georgia to Miami, Florida. One more thing I also got the hotel she's staying at. She made a tiny mistake by checking in with her full name and that hotel requires ID to get in. It's called the Marriott Miami Beach Oceanfront Hotel and it's located near South Beach," Lori finishes reading the information off the large table computer. Photos, Videos, hotel name/location, and her the airline name is shown.

"I guess we are going to Florida," Danny says.

"I'm going to call a few friends of mine and ask for a favor," Steve says.

"Also known as the NAVY," Danny says rolling his eyes.

"Correct," Steve says before continuing his phone call.

"Okay... Thank you... We will... See you soon," he ends the call and looks at his team.

"We are leaving at 1845 hours," Steve announces.

"Can you please say that in normal time? Like 12 hour time?" Danny asks.

"06:45 PM. I don't suggest you have any liquids. We are jumping off the plane once we get to Miami," Steve replies as he begins to take out his keys.

"No surprise there," Danny says hunching his shoulders.

"I gotta inform Malia," Chin says walking away as he takes out his phone to call.

Danny looks up at the ceiling, "He's a crazy man who doesn't want to go on a regular plane! No he wants us to get on a cargo plane and jump off a damn plane!" Danny yells to the ceiling.

"I'll text you guys the address. I suggest you all pack light," Steve says before walking out of HQ.

Danny shakes his head, "I swear this guy is crazier then a animal!" Danny exclaims before grabbing his phone.

"Rachel won't be happy that I'm jumping off a plane!" Danny mutters to himself.

"So is he always like this?" Lori asks.

"If it's Kono then yes. Now he's on a Navy Seal rampage that no one but sweet Kono can stop. He won't stop till he finds her and believe me you don't wanna get on Steve's bad side during one of his rampages. Florida will be very interesting, I tell you that. I've had him as my partner for a year, the moment he and Kono began to go out, he was suddenly a very happy man. Chin well he trusts Steve so it wasn't that big of a problem. So pretty much they were on cloud 9 with each-other. Now I wonder if Kono knows we know where she is," Danny finishes.

"I have a feeling this is just about to get more interesting," Lori says taking a sip of her latte.

"We got a navy seal on a mission. It's bound to get interesting. Especially since Steven won't stop until he finds her" Danny says as his phone begins to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous!<strong>

**I have a question. Do you guys want Cassandra? Cassandra is pretty much Michael's mission in NIKITA. She is the Lady of Belarus. *WARNING* *WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD* She and Michael start to have an affair when he's sent to switch her husband with look-alike and Michael is pretty much told to have an affair with Cassandra, then switch her husband. That actually goes quite well. Now fast forward a few years later, Michael has to save her once her "husband" goes all dictator on his country and he's forced to fix the mistake. Nikita goes with him to Belarus and they figure out she has a son named Max. Cassandra tells Michael that Max isn't his and that he's only 4 meaning he was born about two years later after the mission. At the end of the episode, Nikita tells Cassandra, telling by the age of Max and plus the 9 months that he's a little over 5 and that Michael is Max's father. Pretty much Michael has a son with Cassandra.**

***NON SPOILERS* So my question is if you guys want her and Max around? I don't know. I view my reviewers opinions important so i rather ask you guys then to suddenly introduce both of them and you guys be all "what the?".**

**I don't know if I'm getting better at this. I'm not sure. I'm about to start another Steve/Kono fic that I'm kind of co-writing with another author on the site so I'm kind of nervous and such.**

**I know my grammar is bad. I apologize for any mistakes. I'm still trying to find a beta. Anyone interested PM me or tweet me!**

**Oh yeah I got a tumblr (: It's like a twitter to me. Usually I post preview chapters on my twitter(which is xMikita_fan) and now tumblr. (:**

**Falling-Into-ForevermoreDOTtumblrDOTcom**

**Just remove the DOT's and places you know periods! Or you can click on the link on my profile. (:**

**Mikita, Mckono, Music,**

**The 3 M's in my life! (:**

**-Nina  
><strong>


	5. Helicopters, Tiki Bars, & a Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I've been busy and such!**

**Oh and for you guys wondering how Cassandra would fit in well she is technically the mother of Max and *SPOILERS* *SPOILERS* Michael returns to her after Nikita pretty much tells him "I don't want you to have this question in the back of your head 'What if I had stayed with my son and Cassandra in London?' and wonder what life would be if you had stayed with them. So I'm going to make the decision for you and have you stay here". Kind of like a break between them. So if I do decide to add Cassandra, that would mean Michael wouldn't be introduced for a while since he would be in London with Cassandra and his son.**

**That's why I want your guys opinion on whether I should have Cassandra be in the story, not exactly but be kind of mentioned as Michael's old "mission girlfriend" and the reason why he's not around her.**

**Right now I'm not sure if you guys want her in the story, personally she reminds me of Lori, kind all "Damsel in distress" kind of thing.**

**Anyways! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Don't forget to drop in a review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0... If I did, there would be shirtless scenes of Steve! And more Danny/Grace scenes because I adore that little girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Hawaii<strong>**-  
>Time: <strong>_4:15pm  
><em>**Location: Five-0 Headquarters****  
><strong>

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he stood up seeing Governor Denning in his office.

"Lori informed me you and Five 0 were planning to leave for Florida," Governor Denning said crossing his arms.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Steve challenged with a raised eyebrow and hardened eyes as he stared at the man in front of him.

Governor Denning chuckled shaking his head as he spoke,"There is a problem. Your leaving Hawaii unprotected,"

"Your right about that but you have HPD for that. Five 0 is my task force and as the leader I can request days off. We won't be gone long. We are just recovering a member from Florida," Steve threw back.

"Your Five 0 and your _my _task force. None of you are leaving until I can clear the days off. Ms. Kalakaua is in no danger and if she left it's because she wanted to,"

"And that will happen when?" Steve snapped as he walked around his desk to the governor.

"Listen, we need to go to Florida. We need to leave before she runs off again. I will quit Five 0 right now if you don't let my team and I go," Steve threatened. The governor narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, trying to find anything that indicated that he was bluffing but found none.

Governor Denning knew many things about Steve McGarrett and Five 0. He knew Five 0 team is a like a large family with Lori being the outsider. Some HPD cop's had told him enough about Steve and Kono's relationship to know that if he didn't make a wise choice then he could potentially lose Steve McGarrett and once Steve quits, no amount of money would stop any of the others from quitting aside from Lori. He also knew that Steve has enough connections to have Five 0 transferred to the Federal Government instead of the state. Once that happens, he wouldn't have any control of the task force anymore. Five 0 was like a beautiful gold trophy to him. One that he talked a lot, more like bragged about, to his fellow state governors at state meetings or events. His state is the only one with a task force consisting of a Former Navy Seal, A New Jersey Detective, a former HPD cop, and a homeland security officer. It was critical for him that Five 0 stayed as his task force. Even if he had to compromise with a man known for his temper.

"How about this? You and another team member go to Florida and the rest stay here guarding Hawaii? It's a good compromise for the both of us," the Governor said carefully.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the governor before glancing at Chin and Danny who were watching from the outside.

"Alright. I'm taking Danny with me. We leave in less then half an hour. Chin will be the leader until I come back. I warn you Governor if you try any funny business while I'm gone then we will have trouble. That means don't put my team in danger. We are a task force created to protect the people of Hawaii not your personal security Intel that you can flaunt around to your colleagues. Don't do anything that wouldn't happen if I was here," Steve threatened.

"You don't need to worry about that Lieutenant. I expect you and Detective Williams back in 3 days. Whatever you find or don't find you'll have to deal with. If Ms. Kalakaua does not want to be found, then you have to let her live her life. I expect an update as soon as your arrive back on the island. I will see you in 3 days," Governor Denning said before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>"We are taking a cargo plane then a helicopter to the hotel. It's less suspicious and I doubt you want to swim a few miles to shore," Steve announced.<p>

"Finally you decide something that won't kill me! Thank you!" Danny exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I can still just decide for us to jump off a cargo plane and swim a few miles to shore you know?" Steve said giving Danny a look.

"Then I can still decide to punch you for that," Danny fired back with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Hello. This is the front desk waking you up as your complementary morning call. We hope you are enjoying your stay at the Marriott Miami Oceanfront Hotel. Thank you.<em>

Kono groaned from under the bed covers, silently thanking the front desk for waking her up. She sat up against the headboard, yawning while stretching her arms as she looked at the digital clock on her bed stand.

_8:02AM_

Pulling the covers off of her and turning so she could stand up, she looked around at her messy room. She chuckled remembering how much her messiness bothered Steve. she quickly pushed the thoughts of her old boyfriend away. She didn't want to remember the man that had hurt her.

The last two days had been hectic for Kono. She had dined at the Carrabba's Italian Grill, which had surprisingly very good food and went shopping at the Lincoln Road Mall for new clothing along with a suite-case. She had even visited the Seaquarium and taken some pictures. Her mornings consisted of going to the Courtyard Cafe and getting her daily coffee then heading to the boardwalk to surf then check out some of the tourist attractions the front desk man had recommended. At night she would go to the Tiki Bar in the boardwalk and have some Long-board's and eat. After she would sit on the beach and look up at the stars and just let her thoughts roam.

She quickly placed back the paper where it was and changed into her bikini then placed t-shirt and jeans over it then put on flip-flops. Grabbing a hair tie, she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail before heading out the door with her cell-phone towards the breakfast/lunch lounge.

Kono popped her surf board down on the sand as she got out of the ocean after surfing. She looked behind her at the waves and smiled. They reminded her so much of Hawaii and the waves there. The only difference between these waves and the waves in Hawaii was that these were bigger. Looking up, she saw a helicopter flying by. It was unusually low for a helicopter but it looked like it was going to land soon. Squinting her eyes, she cursed under her breath as she saw Danny and Steve in the helicopter looking around. She looked at her hotel then at the helicopter and knew right then and there that they had found her.

_Oh fuck._

She quickly grabbed her bag, towel, and surf board and placed an oversized black hat over her head before running towards the hotel. She raced down the boardwalk, passing the Oceanfront Surf-side Tiki Bar. She knew a hotel nearby had a landing pad on the roof as she had seen a few helicopters land in the 3 days she had been in the hotel. As she raced into the hotel, she only hoped she would be able to get out before they found her. She got into the elevator, pressing the button for her room and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to get to the floor. As soon as the doors opened, she raced down the hall to her room, sliding the card and unlocking it.

Kono dialed for a taxi as she began packing urgently. She knew she didn't have a lot of time before they got her room number. Though it wouldn't surprise her if Danny and Steve were already in the hotel. Luckily most of her things were already packed. She called the front desk asking for some more towels and some tea.

She quickly wrote down a note before grabbing her surfboard, carry-on, and suite-case and heading out the door. Looking both ways she headed for the elevator, hoping by then, neither of her ex-team member or ex-boyfriend were in the hotel. She was proven wrong as she walked out of the elevator to see Steve and Danny talking to the man behind the front desk. Even if she could only see their backs she knew it was them. Who else would wear cargo pants and a shirt? And who else would be wearing dark Grey slacks and a tie in Florida? Only Steve and Danny. She cursed under her breath once again but realized she could get out as long as they didn't turn around nor does the man in the front desk see her. Then again she couldn't just leave her room card anywhere.

"Do you need anything miss?" the bellhop asked seeing her hiding.

"Oh. Yeah. Can you return this? It's my room key and I've already paid but I'm in a hurry and-"

"Of course miss. You are?"

"Kono Kalakaua. The room is under that name," she quickly said. The bellhop nodded and she thanked him before rushing out the hotel towards the awaiting cab and its driver.

"Let me take those things for you Miss," the driver said as Kono handed him her things. She opened the door and got into the taxi. Soon, the car was leaving the hotel and Kono could only hope that the trail she was leaving would work.

* * *

><p>"Five-0," Steve flashed his badge and the man smiled clearly having heard of the Hawaiian Task Force.<p>

"We are looking for Kono Kalakaua. She's checked into your hotel," Steve said as he took out a photo of her.

"Oh yes! Yes! She is checked in! She just ordered some towels to be sent to her room less then 15 minutes ago! What do you young fellas need with her?"

"You better just tell him what room number she's in or else he's going to go all NAVY SEAL on you then call the governor and have the governor call the Florida governor and well buddy, things will get ugly. Seriously, this guy got me shot and thrown out the window of a suspect's house the first day of the job! Steven here doesn't have manners so start talking k?" Danny ranted. The man looked at Danny with pity in his eyes.

"Ah. That must be horrible. First day? Ouch! I'd switch careers if I were you! I feel very sorry for you," the man replied with a frown. He quickly smiled again seeing Steve glare at him, "Ah. Okay. She's in the room.." and he proceeded to tell her the room number and give him the card to open it.

"Thanks!" Danny said as Steve headed for the elevators.

"That man scares me," the man told himself.

"Don't you think it's a bit stalkerish that your following her every move? Well trying to? I mean I understand you love her but Steven flying all over to Florida to get her is pretty much crossing the line. When she no longer wants to put your ass on fire, she'll call," Danny lectured as they walked down the hall.

Steve shook his head, not wanting to reply.

"Room 209... 210... 211... 212. Oh here," Danny said stopping in front of the room number. Steve quickly slid the card through the reader and opened the door.

"Kono?" Danny called out as he looked around the small room. The two walked towards the bed and saw a note neatly folded in the middle. The two men exchanged a look as Danny grabbed it and opened it.

_You missed._

_-Kono_

Danny read out loud.

"She was here," Steve said.

"No duh," Danny looked at his partner with a look.

"No I mean she was recently here. The bed is messy looking and judging by how she left the balcony doors open, is telling me a lot. She left in a hurry meaning she saw us. Also the way the note is written with the smudging and quick signature says the same thing. She made a run for it," Steve pointed out.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"We're going to interrogate every person at this hotel and at the beach. Someone has to know where she is heading for and I intend to find out who," Steve vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous!<strong>

**So Kono got out before our favorite two hot guys could find her! I did my research on the tourist destinations and such in that hotel. The only thing I'm not sure of is if there is a landing pad nearby. That's the only thing I am not so sure of. Other then that everything else is pretty accurate.**

**Hopefully my writing in this fandom is improving. I've been trying to get the feel of each character and hopefully I did well in this chapter.**

**Oh and before I forget it will take a few more chapters before I start to introduce Nikita. I may start putting in little snippets of what is going on so there's no confusion when I decide to introduce everything. The reason I don't want introduce them right away is because I want to build Kono's life in New York. I kind of want her to have this new life where she's settled down and she's gotten used to her new life and such. Then boom, all of sudden she's thrown into this world of assassins and black op's groups. So yeah. Hopefully you guys understand!**

**Review!**  
><strong>McKono, Mikita, Music,<strong>  
><strong>The 3 M's in my life<strong>

**-Nina**


	6. Preview Chapter

**_Hey guys. I'm sorry if the last chapter was horrible? I'm not sure. Do you guys want me to redo it? I could if you guys want. I don't mind. Let me know in the review if you guys want a redo on the chapter!_**

**_Anyways. Here's a preview of the next chapter. Review please?_**

* * *

><p><em>They started searching for answers... a clue to where she could be heading...<em>

"_Five-0. I need you to tell me if you have seen this woman around here. She was checked into Marriott Hotel nearby," Steve asked flashing his badge then a photo of Kono. Danny looked around at the small tiki bar, impressed at it._

"_Yeah. She was around. Pretty laid back and quiet tourist. Stuck mostly to herself. She told me very little of her. She always sat at the end of the bar. She was Hawaiian and someone not to mess with, I could tell. She loved Longboards. Always had a few drinks and some food then left," The bar man replied._

* * *

><p><em>To: Chin Ho Kelly (Chin.)<br>From: Kono Kalakaua ()_

_...You need to stop looking for me..._

* * *

><p><em>With more evidence comes more questions...<em>

"_Any luck?" Lori asked._

"_Only the email. I'm looking through video footage in the hotel. Found some but doesnt say much where she went after. Only that she had a routine and she left while you guys were talking to the front desk guy," Chin replied._

"_She's going somewhere. Up north most likely. She went to Florida. It has a beach. Could it be that she's heading for a state with a beach?" Lori asked._

"_Could be," Chin replied tapping his finger against his chin._

* * *

><p><em>But he won't give up until he finds her.<em>

_"Give me a list of every person Kono knows on this island. I will interrogate each and every one until someone tells me what I need to know!" Steve ordered._

"_It's a long list if you want every single person," Lori said._

"_I don't care. I want answers and I want them now,"_

* * *

><p>"<em>How long have you and Kono been friends for?" Steve asked.<em>

"_Since we babies in diapers. Get to the point please? I know how this thing works. I'm a cop if you didn't know,"_

"_Okay. Has Kono contacted you in the past week? And don't lie to me because if you do this won't go anywhere good,"_

"_No. Hell I didn't know she was gone until I heard around HPD that you were on a man hunt in Florida. Even if I did know I wouldnt tell you. I don't betray my friends and she's probably happy wherever she is. I would be if I had a ex-boyfriend that abandoned me during a hard time in my life,"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please. I accept anonymous! (:<strong>_

_**-Nina**_

_**P.S any mistakes are mine. I'm writing this at 4am in the morning so i've had about 4 hours of sleep. Bleh I need coffee.**_


	7. Taxi, Ranting, Rentals, & Drives

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading each and every one of them!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Characters may be OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five 0. Only Elisa and Charlotte.**

* * *

><p>"You know there's a word for what your doing Steve-0," Danny said as they walked the beach board.<p>

"And that word is?" Steve asked glancing at his partner.

"Stalking! Hunting! No no Bounty Hunting!" Danny exclaimed as they sat down on one of the chairs of the Tiki Bar.

"You've said that already," Steve replied as the bar man walked to them.

"Not Bounty hunting!" Danny said before the bar man spoke.

"What can I get you two men today?" The man said as he cleaned.

"Information," Steve answered.

"That depends. What kind of information? I don't give out info to just anyone you know. You gotta roll out some dough bro,"

"Five-0. How about that?" Steve asked flashing his badge and ID to the barman. He looked around then at the two man.

"Five-0? What kind of name is that?"

"The Hawaiian Task Force of the governor,"

"Oh. Well you know-"

"Don't change the topic or you'll just piss off Navy Seal here. Ask the criminals in Hawaii about Lieutenant Steve McGarrett, they know what happens when you piss off this guy," Danny warned.

The bar man motioned for Steve to continue.

"I need you to tell me if you have seen this woman around here at night or day. She was checked into Marriott Hotel nearby," Steve asked showing a photo of Kono and him. Danny looked around at the small Tiki bar, impressed by it.

"I dunno. My mind is a little lose y'all know? Maybe some dough will jog it up a bit ya know?"

Steve glared before taking out his wallet and pulling out a couple of bills.

"How's that?"

"Too light. Little bit more," "He could beat your ass right now if he wanted to and the cops wouldn't be able to do nothing about it," Danny warned grabbing the bar-man's collar.

"So start talking," Danny said through gritted teeth.

The bar man threw his hands in the air in surrender and Danny quickly let him go.

"Okay! Okay! Yeah. She was around. Always at night though. Pretty laid back and quiet tourist. Stuck mostly to herself. She told me very little of her. She always sat at the end of the bar. She was Hawaiian and someone not to mess with, I could tell. She would always ask about the nearby tourist attractions and which ones we recommended. She loved Long-boards. Always had a few drinks and some food then left. Thinking about it she never did tell us anything about why she was here or anything. All I know was her name and that she was from Hawaii.," The bar man replied.

"And if I'm correct, either your girlfriend or part of your team,"

"Both.," Danny replied.

"O office romance! Gossip!" a woman said as placed herself next to the bar man.

"Jenna go back to work," the man sighed.

"No Davy. I want to hear! Besides this sounds interesting! Talk!" Jenna squealed.

"Sorry about her shes-"

"No. It's fine. It's perfect actually," Steve smiled knowing there was a chance this woman knew something about Kono and her whereabouts.

"Jenna this is Steve McGarrett and his partner-"

"Detective Danny Williams," Danny interrupted.

"-From Five-0, task force of the governor of Hawaii," Davy finished.

"So far away from home. What's the deal with you two then? What are you looking for? I'm pretty sure, y'all don't exactly vacation here when y'all have a tropic paradise over there,"

"You call Hawaii a tropic paradise? I call it a pineapple invested hell!"

"I'm guessing you didn't exactly live there on your own terms. Mainland boy?"

"Yup. Exactly. What did y'all do to get yourself in a tropical paradise?"

"Long story," Danny replied dully.

"I got time,"

"Jen, they're looking for that woman that comes by every day and sits at the end of the bar. Dark haired, tan, petite, had that 'Don't mess with me' look?"

"Surfer girl?"Davy nodded.

"Oh. Damn well she was hell nice. She didn't talk much unless she got wasted. She did like once but even then she didn't say much. All she said was something about a boyfriend and running to get a clean slate. I saw her at the mall nearby during my break," Jenna shrugged.

"Anything specific?"

"Nope besides the running away apart and the tourist attractions,"

"Can you give me the names of some you recommended? We're trying to piece back her routine," Steve said.

Davy and Jenna quickly wrote down the names of the tourist attractions they had told Kono and handed him the piece of paper.

"We don't know anything about her. We know her name and where's she's from and whatever else Jenna said," Davy replied.

"Okay. Here's my number. If you remember anything else call us. I'll be staying at the Marriott, room 284. Danny is staying in room 285," Steve said handing Davy his number.

"Will do dude," Davy said as he and Jenna waved at them as they walked away.

* * *

><p>The next few hours consisted of interviewing people around the area. Danny had decided to take some photos of the area for Grace and had bought a few souvenirs to bring back.<p>

Steve, on the other hand had turned into full on SEAL making sure to use his immunity to its full extent. Even if the immunity didn't exactly apply to Florida or any state besides Hawaii, a little bit of lying didn't hurt. He interviewed each person like they were criminals and made sure to give them his number in case they remembered anything. The people he had interviewed had given him enough information about Kono to know how long she was there for and her routine.

Danny quickly called for a taxi as they waited a few miles from the hotel.

"I want to run,"

"Run? Hell no. You are welcome to my seal friend but I will not. This is kind of like a vacation back to my old hood so I will take a taxi like a normal person,"

"Your lazy,"

"Your crazy,"

"How am I crazy?"

"What sane person would run to a hotel 10 miles away? I wouldn't!"

"So you admit your crazy?"

"No-No! I'm a sane person!"

"No you said what sane person would go to a hotel 10 miles away? I wouldn't! So your calling yourself insane!"

"I'm not insane! Your insane! Go ahead run to the hotel! I'll see you in a few when the taxi comes!"

"Nah I'll stay,"

* * *

><p>"Greetings men!" The taxi driver greeted.<p>

"Hey,"

"You work around here right?"

"Beck's the name! But Yup! Mostly to tourists ya know? Popular places around here,"

"Have ya seen this woman before?" Steve handed him a photo of Kono.

"Kono!"

"You know her?"

"She and I are friends! Who are you two?"

"Five 0,"

"She mentioned you two when she told me the reason she was here.,"

"Oh really. What did she say?"

"She told me something about IA, new girl, and other stuff. By the way, man, it's not good to have the new girl arrest your own ex-girlfriend then blast her about her working rogue. That's just asking to be kicked out! She said something about her cousin being the only one talking to her during IA. Brah, if ya loved her, you would have stuck with her. Believe me when I say, you never know what you had until you lose it. Made that mistake with my ex-wife and now look at me, I'm a 40 year old single taxi driver living in a one bedroom apartment. I go home to no one but my dog. Life's sad when your alone,"

"I should have been there but I was a fucking coward with IA. I assumed the worst and I didn't take her word for it. That's why I want to find her and apologize,"

"Well I know that was at the Marriott Hotel. That's it. She didn't say where she was going after but I'd tell you, don't hurt her again because even though I barely know the little Hawaiian, she's my friend and I'll kick your ass whether your a cop or not. Plus I don't have many friends around here," He warned.

"Don't worry, your not the first one that has made threats to Steve-0 here," Danny grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chin, Lori," Steve said as they sat down on the table of Danny's hotel room. They had Chin and Lori on speaker phone.<p>

_"What did you get from the interviewing?" Chin asked._

"More like interrogation," Danny muttered.

"Kono's routine consisted of going to the hotel cafe for coffee then heading to the board walk to surf. From there it's clear she was heading out for the local tourist attractions. What I got from two individuals at the Tiki bar, she would always head there at night for some drinks before heading out and she seen at the Lincoln Mall nearby. Some tourists around said that she would sit on the beach for a while then head up to her hotel," Steve explained.

_"Okay. Well I was able to get some footage of her at the mall and hotel. It doesn't say much though,"_

"_Except that Florida is just the beginning of her road trip. She was definitely not in a hurry and she spent a lot of money there. She did heavy spending there with everything being charged on her credit card," Lori butted in._

"_She looked up at one of the security cameras," Chin began._

"_It looked almost like- like she knew we were watching," Lori added._

"Okay. That's odd," Danny replied.

"Yeah. She made a few friends over here,"

"Yeah, one that will kick his ass if he harms the rookie," Danny chuckled.

"Shut up," Steve ordered.

"No you shut up. Your the damn reason we are here!"

"Don't put the blame on me! Both of us ignored her during IA!"

"Okay. Yes, the two of us ignored her and weren't there but your the reason we are here in Florida! I mean I don't have a problem with it because I'm on a solid ground place that's near places and my state of Jersey but still! I would rather be here on vacation with Grace, Charlie and Rachel!" Danny argued.

"Then why are you complaining? You can come here anytime with them!"

"Have you seen how much we make? I can barely pay a house! Let alone go on vacation with my family!" he exclaimed.

"Ask for a raise then," Steve replied.

"You know what? Don't talk to me," Danny turned.

"Is that a thing now here?"

"Not talking to you?"

"Yup,"

"Yes it is and it will also be a thing on the plane because I refuse to sit next to a psycho maniac who doesn't seem to get that his girlfriend needs her time to fucking calm down! You see STEVE, Kono is pissed. Really pissed and she needs time to calm down and if calming down means running away from Hawaii, then she has the damn right to! She's old enough to make her own decisions! But no, you want to control her because your used to being in control of everything! I bet, it's killing you to know that you can't just go up to her and apologize then make up and everything goes back to being happy and having to see you two make out in the office! " Danny ranted.

"We have to return to Hawaii soon,"

"Yes I know. I just need to find Kono,"

"Well, why don't you just interview all of her friends? That will definitely take NAVY SEAL ON A RAMPAGE to a whole new level then maybe you can put this all to rest. I'm telling you, when you find her she's not going to-,"

"I think that may be the most brilliant thing you've said during this entire trip,"

"So your going to interview every damn person Kono knows?"

"Yes. Someone has to know something. I know Kono well enough to know she wouldn't just disappear without at least contacting at least one person. Someone on the island knows Kono's whereabouts and I intend to find out,"

"So I should call Chin and have him get a list of every single person Kono has had contact with?"

"Exactly. Do that and I'll see you later,"

"Where you going?" Danny called out as Steve walked towards the door of the hotel room.

"I'm going to get some beer,"

"Bring me some too!" Danny called out.

"Will do! Have fun!" Steve chuckled before closing the door behind him.

"_Hello?" Chin asked._

"_Face it Chin. They forgot we were on the phone," Lori said._

* * *

><p>Kono had rented a car in Columbia, South Carolina after getting on a bus from Miami. It wasn't easy, considering the risks of Five-0 getting word but she knew it was the only way to get them out of her trail. The moment the woman behind the counter entered her information on the computer, Kono knew the next few hours had to be fast and well-planned. The car she choose had GPS and was fast. She hit the road instantly, hitting the speed limit. Before going to rent a car she had passed by a store and gotten some food, a prepaid phone and other necessities. She was heading to Knoxville, Tennessee where she was going to buy a new car under a alias name. It was nearly a five hour trip over there but she was going to make sure it was only a four hour trip. The only thing she had to do is stop at a few places and make sure it was known she was heading north.<p>

_Hello?_

"Hey Elisa, it's me Kono,"

_Where the hell are you?_

"South Carolina,"

_Why the hell are you over there? Dude, rumors are flying around HPD that the reason Steve and Danny are AWOL is because they are in Florida looking for you!_

"It's true. Except I escaped them so now I'm throwing them off course. Don't tell anyone I called you okay?,"

_You are in so much trouble Missy but okay. I won't say a word. Besides I owe nothing to SEAL and Jersey_

"Yeah I know. Hey you know your friend in Tennessee?," Kono asked.

_Yeah. What about her? _

"Do you think she can come pick me up?" she asked.

_Probably. Where ya heading?_

"Okay. Knoxville. Well near it. Whatever deserted road or anything near that I can find,"

_Okay. I'll let her know. I'll text her your number and you two can exchange location_

"Thanks," Kono replied and she looked at her rear view window to see flashing police lights.

"I'll call you later. I'm being pulled over," Kono said ending the phone call.

It wasn't easy for Kono to explain her situation to the officer who had pulled her over for speeding. She told him that she had been placed on the wrong plane and now was heading for a large case in Iowa. She told the officer that she part of Five-0 and flashed her badge. That lead the officer to let her go, wishing her luck on her case. It was a sigh of relief to her but it also meant that Steve would look for her in Iowa. At least then he would be a few states away from her.

**A few hours later**

Kono quickly pulled out of the highway, into a more lonely road in Tennessee. After messaging Elisa's friend, Charlotte, with her location, she proceeded to pull out her things from the back of the car. Pretty soon, a silver Range Rover with tinted windows pulled up next to her.

"Hey. You Kono right?" Charlotte asked, once the window was rolled down. She had dark red hair with blue eyes.

"Yeah. Elisa is my best friend," Kono replied.

"Kay. Cool. Want help?" She asked as she opened her car door and rounded the hood to help her.

"Yeah thanks," Kono grabbed her surfboard and some of her stuff in the back of the car. She took out her prepaid phone and quickly threw it to the ground, breaking it. She knelt down and picked it up before placing it back in her bag.

"So where you heading?" Charlotte asked, as she drove.

"North,"

"Uh. Then we are going the wrong way,"

Kono laughed, "Long story. Can you drop me off at a car dealer in Missouri or Kentucky? I know it's a lot to ask of you but I can't afford for them to find me,"

"You aren't a killer right?" Charlotte asked glancing at Kono.

"No. I'm just on the run from my ex-boyfriend,"

"Steve McGarrett right?"

"How did you know?"

"Elisa is a chatter box, hon. Besides I've seen photos of you guys in Elisa's place from my last trip to Hawaii,"

"How have I never met you before then?" Kono asked curious to how she had never met her.

"I stay there for like a day then come home. I miss my home state. Hard to leave it ya know?," she shrugged.

"Yeah. I plan to drive all the way to my new home,"

"Why? Going by plane is better and faster"

"I want to do some sightseeing. I want to arrive to the new place I'll call home and fit in,"

"I'm guessing you've never left Hawaii before,"

"I have but this time it's different,"

"Okay, well get comfy, it's going to be a long drive to Kentucky," Charlotte said as she pressed on the gas peddle.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW!<strong>

**I know, some of you are getting bored of all this running but there's a reason! Just like the taxi driver. There's a reason for nearly everything I put in this story.**

**Originally this chapter was suppose to be way longer and get into some actions but school is getting in the way. My math teacher is "concerned" about my lack of turning in HW and organization. She told me after class, she was going to email my workshop teacher about it.**

**Next chapter, hopefully will be posted this weekend, and will include some action, flashbacks, and some interrogation, STEVE MCGARRETT STYLE. Also it will definitely be way longer then this chapter.**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,  
>Nina<strong>


	8. Hospitals, Comic Books, and Cars

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and tired and I have finals this week so I'm quite in trouble.**

**I know it's been like 910231232897 days or months since i updated this story but a lot of things have been going on and finally today i managed to finish the chapter! Yay!**

**I write every chapter guys. No one else writes my chapters but me. I love my friends but I don't trust them with writing my chapters especially when they don't have a clue who the characters are and such. I just have to tell you guys that.**

**Moving on, I'm not a doctor at all. So sorry if any of the information is incorrect.**

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine completely.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kono groaned in pain as she woke up. Blinking her eyes a bit to adjust to the light, she was greeted by a pair of brown eyes.<p>

"Hi dear. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

Kono sat down, pain shooting through her.

"What happened?"

"What's your name?"

"Uh Jacklyn Kelsi," Kono lied. She couldn't exactly think of a good fake name since her head was practically pounding.

"Jacklyn Kelsi?" The nurse repeated.

Kono nodded groaning in pain, wondering how long it would for them to realize that was an alias and not a real name.

"What happened?"

"Well, dear, you were in a car accident. Your rental had a few mechanical problems and that caused the crash. You've been a Jane doe for a bit since no one could find an ID on you,"

"What state am I in?"

"Indiana darling"

"How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks,"

"What's my injuries besides the fact wrist is clearly broken," Kono said as she looked at her wrist.

"You suffered a minor concussion, a few bruises and cuts, and a collapsed lung from the trauma. The collapsed lung trauma was small so you didn't require surgery just time for it to heal. Ah and you have  
>stitches on your forehead from the crash," The middle-aged nurse smiled at Kono.<p>

"So when can I leave?"

"Not for at least another week or two unless someone can discharge you,"

"Shit,"

"You aren't from here aren't you Jacklyn?"

"Nope,"

"You don't look like you are. Now do you need anything? I'll bring you some food if you'd like,"

"No. I'm good. Thanks,"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, she's lucky to be even alive. What the hell was she doing driving at 3 in the morning? Especially during a storm?" The doctor asked one of his fellow doctors.<p>

"No clue but she hit that border pretty hard Jake,"

"Hey guys" a man called out walking up to them.

"Oh hey Arnold," Jake greeted.

"Hey," Edward greeted.

"What's up?" Arnold said as he signed a few papers on the counter.

"There's a Jane Doe and no one has claimed her in the past week," Edward replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Another druggie?"

"Nope. Driving in that storm last week and hit a border pretty badly. Plus her car had mechanical problems which ultimately caused the crash. No ID was found on her," Jake said.

"Really? Let me look at her. I'll call a friend of mine and see if they can find an ID," Arnold said closing the file before handing it to the secretary.

"Oh. I guess I was wrong. She's awake," Edward said, looking at Kono was looking up at the ceiling, from the glass window separating the room.

"Oh shit," Arnold cursed as he looked at Kono. Jake and Ed raised their eyebrows, looking at the  
>former SEAL.<p>

"You know her?" Edward asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh yeah," Arnold said as he nodded.

"Really? Who is she?" Jake asked crossing his arms.

"Kono Kalakaua,"

"How do you know her?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"She's dating one of my good friends from the navy, Steve. Whenever I call him up he just chats away about her. He even sent me a picture of her and told me all about her. His 'soul-mate' apparently. I've talked to her a few times on the phone with,"

"When's the last time you had any contact with Steve?"

"Few months. Last I heard, the two were pretty darn happy together. Now I just gotta wonder what she is doing here,"

"Where she from?"

"Hawaii,"

"Far away from home then," Edward noted.

"Yeah. I just got to wonder what's she's doing all the way here," Arnold crossed his arms.

"I'm going to call up-" the beeping sound of his pager interrupted him and he quickly glanced down to the pager.

"I think that will have to wait till I got the time. Big car crash is coming in, many are traumas,"

* * *

><p>Kono spent most of the time after, thinking and planning. The last thing she remembered was the smoke of her rented car before everything went black.<p>

Charlotte had dropped her off at a car rental company where she got her own temporary car under an alias name. Once that happened she began to drive to get to her destination.

Kono knew it was dangerous to hit the road during a storm but she didn't think anything would happen to her. Unfortunately something did and now she was stuck in a hospital.

It wasn't easy to think of a plan to escape the hospital. She knew she was in deep trouble if Five-0 got wind that she was in this hospital but knowing Steve, he would know soon and that was not something Kono was looking forward.

She had run this far away from him and she wasn't going to just give up because of a little bump in the road. She was going to go to New York and restart her life, even if it meant enduring a lot of pain to  
>get there.<p>

She was a fighter and she was not going to throw away her plans. She was determined to get to her destination and not Steve or Five-0 was going to stop that.

"Hey dear, how are you feeling?"

"Much better,"

"Good. Whenever your up for it, we should take you to walk around the hallways. It'll be good for you to stretch out your muscles. They must be sore,"

"Yeah. I'm up for it. The sooner, the better,"

"You sure? I don't want you to get hurt,"

"No. I'm up for it,"

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

"I cannot believe that idiot ran! I mean come on! There's like four freaking cops surrounding him and he RUNS! The fucking idiot runs! Who the hell runs from cops? Wait I know the answer! Idiots! Stupid inconsiderate idiots who think that they can out-run us! For fucks sake we're Five-0! We are all trained to run! Especially the animal here! But no he runs! He runs like a wimp!" Danny ranted on as the team ate at Kamekonas, following a successful drug bust.

Just as Lori began to speak, Steve's phone began to ring. He quickly looked at the ID and accepted the call.

"McGarrett," He greeted.

"Steve! It's Arnold,"

"Arnold! It's been a long time since we last chatted. How's everything?"

"Oh, it's great. What about you? How's Kono?"

"Everything is okay. The relationship is complicated,"

"The reason I called wasn't to catch up, though thinking about it now, we should sometime but for something that concerns you,"

"Which is?"

"Kono was in a car accident over here in Indiana. She was driving in the storm, hit a border, and the car flipped. She was in a coma for two weeks and she woke up just this week. I would have called you but the hospital got busy and traumas came in. I've managed to see her every-time her doctor goes to check up on her but that's it,"

"No worries. I'll be on the next plane out, immediately. Do not let her leave under any conditions,"

"She is suppose to be discharged today,"

"Can you do anything to stop it?"

Arnold sighed, "I'll do my best to stop her from being discharged. Her doctor happens to be one of friends so I'll see if I can get him to change the discharge date,"

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can," Steve said as he stood up and motioned for the rest of the team to get ready to go.

* * *

><p>Kono Kalakaua hated a lot of things. One of those things included being confined to a bed. To her, she was fine. She was originally going to be discharged today but her doctor changed his mind and told her she was to stay another day. Something told her, that something else was up and that she had to be careful.<p>

Her doctor would always bring a strange man with him, and the voice of the mysterious man, sounded familiar. Familiar in the meaning that she had heard that voice many times but couldn't place a name on it.

She got her answer when she managed to trick one of the nurses to telling her who he was. He was Arnold Holden, a prior navy SEAL, turned doctor. She remembered the man, because Steve had talked to him on the phone a lot and she would usually join in sometimes. If Arnold Holden, knew who she really was, then that meant he had contacted Steve.

They were awaiting the arrival of Steve and the rest. There was no doubt in her mind that was the truth and reason for the staff trying to keep her in the hospital an extra day.

Of course, Kono had a plan for this. She was going to leave, and leave a little note for her old family. She quickly calculated the time it would take for Five-0 to get on a plane, land, and get to the  
>hospital, which only be a few hours if Steve got his way.<p>

She began packing her things and writing a note before she walked out of her room. She quickly headed towards the nearest supply closet which wasn't far from her room. As soon as she went in, she ditched her hospital clothes and put on the nearest scrubs, doctor coat, and a surgical mask. She quickly grabbed her small bag of things and placed her hair down before heading out of the hospital using the stairs.

She found herself lost once she left the hospital. She quickly began walking and soon found herself in front of a comic book store. She figured she'd go in and look around then ask where she could find herself a car dealer.

As she went in, the bell above the door rang to signal someone was coming in.

Kono didn't read many comic books because she was working on cases or getting some sleep. So being in a comic book store was refreshing for her, even though she was trying to hide from her old team. She quickly began to look around and around the store.

"Oh I'm sorry-" She said as she bumped into someone.

"No worries. No harm done," The man said collecting his comic books from the ground.

"I'm Seymour,"

"Jacklyn,"

"Nice name,"

"Thanks. Nice comic books," Kono replied.

"You read these?" He asked holding up the comic book. She nodded.

"I used to when I had the time but I may start that again,"

"That's cool," He said as they began to walk around the store.

"So your a doctor?" He asked.

"Wait what?" She asked confused.

He motioned with his free hand towards her scrubs and coat, "Your wearing scrubs and a coat. I assumed you were a doctor,"

"Oh. Oh I-I am. Sorry, it's been a long day and my mind is out somewhere else," she smiled.

"It's fine. I understand,"

"Yeah,"

"Shit," Kono cursed when she realized she had forgotten something at the hospital. It was a sweatshirt, specifically Steve's and it had Charlotte's number in it.

"What happened?"

"I forgot something. I gotta go," and with that she quickly rushed out of the comic book store. She quickly headed back to the direction of the hospital. She had a good memory and had made sure to know how to get back.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," Kono cursed once she got back to the parking lot. She found herself only feet away from her old team. They stood in the entrance of the hospital and they were staring back at her. Her eyes widen as she saw them begin to run towards her. She turned and began to run, as fast as she could with crutches, when all of a sudden a black dark tinted car stopped in front of her. The window rolled down to reveal...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**So next chapter will go into a little bit of a crossover. Not much of it more like a chapter or two of it then we go into Kono's new life.**

**Okay so to explain what happened in chapter: Kono was in a car accident on her way to New York. She was in a coma for two weeks and she woke up with a few injuries. She used a fake alias name but the doctors, because of Arnold, knew who she really was but went ahead and pretended that Jacklyn Kelsi was her real name so she wouldn't get spooked and try to leave. Kono figured out who the man that was coming in with her normal doctor to check up on her and stuff was Arnold Holden, a former SEAL and one of Steve's close friends. So she decided to leave and she pretty much did with disguising herself as a nurse/doctor. She met a mysterious man at the comic book store she found and then she realized she'd forgotten something at the hospital which was a shirt with Charlotte's number in it. She ran back to get it and came to see Five-0 in front of the hospital. Five-0 saw her and they ran and then all of a sudden a black car pulled up.**

**I'm quite tired of having Kono run and run away from Five-0 so this will be the last time she runs from them. After the next two chapters or maybe three, we will see Kono in her new life.**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	9. Planes, Meetings, and Cars

**Hi guys. So I deleted this chapter then I re-wrote some parts. So yeah.**

**After this chapter, my updates may not be as fast as they are usually, because I finally found a beta. So this is unbeta-ed and this will be the last chapter that will be unbeta-ed.**

**So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Seymour Birkhoff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on<strong>

**_A Kiss Can Be Deadly_**...  
><em><br>__"Oh crap," Kono cursed once she got back to the parking lot. She found herself only feet away from her old team. They stood in front of the hospital and they were staring back at her. Her eyes widen as she saw them begin to run towards her. She turned and began to run, as fast as she could with crutches, when all of a sudden a black dark tinted car stopped in front of her. The window rolled down to show...__  
><em>**  
><strong>Seymour, the man she had talked to at the comic book store.

She contemplated whether to get in the car or risk having to go back to Hawaii with her old team and she quickly decided to get in. She ripped open the door and got in, slamming it shut before putting on the seat-belt.

"Drive!" She yelled and Seymour hit the pedal speeding out of the hospital parking lot as Steve and Chin ran to their respective cars. She turned to see Danny's car tailing them and she turned back Seymour who was clearly pressing the speed limit.

"Your name isn't Jacklyn is it?" He said as he made an all of a sudden right turn sending Danny and Chin's cars swerving to catch up.

"How do you know?"

"You don't look like a Jacklyn," Birkhoff shrugged.

"Gee thanks,"

"What's your real name?" He asked.

"What's yours?" She fired back.

"Seymour Birkhoff. You already knew that. What's yours?"

"Kono,"

"Nice name. Hawaiian right?," He asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah,"

"Let me drive, I can get rid of them," She ordered.

"Nope. My car, my rules. I'll get rid of them. Get the laptop from the back. I'm going to give you the wheel but only for a few seconds or maybe a minute. I have a plan,"

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes later..<strong>

"A plane with explosives. It's illegal," Kono stated.

"Yeah and expensive too, I know, but I see no other way to lose your good friends," He stated.

"Unless, you want to shoot at them," He suggested.

"What?"

"There's an abandoned hotel about a mile or so up. We stop, as if to surrender and the planes will drop cans of blinding and sleeping gas, that will pretty much, knock your friends unconscious. They will be unconscious long enough for me to a good distance away from them,"

"That works better," Kono said. She didn't want to hurt them, she just wanted them to leave her alone.

"Good. Take hold of the wheel and hand me the laptop. I'm gonna change the coördinates on it and what it'll use,"

She quickly took hold of the wheel as he took hold of the laptop and began to type on it before hitting enter and placing the laptop on her lap. He grabbed the wheel once again, thankful for the lack of stop signs and red lights on the road.

"Look for some gas masks and uh, a gun or two. There should be some in the back," He looked in the rear view mirror to see the Camaro gaining on them and now both cars had their police lights on.

"I found them," she held up two gas masks and two hand guns.

"Good. Now hook it to your waist,"

"Why do you have guns with you?" She asked, the question on her mind. She looked over him, trying to find any sign that she was in a car with a criminal or someone dangerous. Steve had always told her to trust her gut and her gut told her, this man wasn't going to hurt her. As much as she wanted to ignore her gut, she couldn't because her gut had always helped her.

"I'll explain later but now, load them," He instructed.

"We're not going to shoot them are we?" She asked, looking at him.

"No, but we do need to distract them,"

"Didn't you change the coordinates?"

"Yeah, I did. We will just need to distract them for a few minutes because I set the timer for the plane to drop the gas cans in 4 minutes and we're about 20 seconds away from the hotel," Birkhoff explained before exiting into the hotel parking. He looked through the mirror to see them following behind. He swerved, facing them, as they slammed the brakes on their cars.

"Now, when the plane drops the cans, hold your breath, close your eyes, and grab the mask immediately and get back in the car," Birkhoff instructed. Kono nodded before getting out of his car, gun in hand. Birkhoff and Kono used the car doors almost as a shield as they pointed them straight at her former team. Of course, she wouldn't shoot them, but they didn't know that. Steve, Danny, and Chin took out their weapons, once they got a glimpse of the weapons being pointed at them.

"Drop the weapons," Steve shouted, ordering them to drop them.

"No," Birkhoff yelled back.

"We're Five-0," Steve yelled.

"Leave him out of this!" Kono snapped.

"Then, come with us," Steve pleaded.

"I told you, I'm not going back. I'm not a child," Kono yelled.

"Cuz, we love you. All we want is to talk," Chin shouted. Kono shook her head.

"No. I'm not talking to you or anyone else," Kono shouted back.

"Kono, listen, we're your family, babe," Danny tried.

She scoffed, "Family? After you replaced me with Lori then had her _arrest _me, you have the nerve to say we're family?" she shouted.

"The governor gave me no choice, Kono. We're sorry -" Steve began.

"You had a choice! You could have said no!" Kono yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"Your not sorry. You wouldn't be, if I hadn't left," She hissed. She looked up as she heard the sound of a plane coming towards them. Birkhoff nodded before both took a deep breath and closed their eyes as black round metal balls fell in front of them, gas immediately coming out and consuming the air around them. The two quickly grabbed their gas masks from their waists, putting them on before watching Steve, Danny, and Chin fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>"So who's those guys you were running from? If you don't mind me asking" Birkhoff asked, once they were on the highway again, far enough from Five-0.<p>

"You saved me from them so I should probably tell you. Old friends of mine with the ex-boyfriend in the mix,"

"What did you do? Again you have no obligation to tell me, when you barely met me like an hour ago but you know I'm wondering? I just gotta wonder if I'm in a car with a criminal,"

She looked at the man who had saved her from facing her old team. He was pale and had dark hair semi-long hair and brown eyes with a scruff around his chin and lower cheeks. He didn't seem like a threat or someone who would hurt her. He practically looked harmless. He wore a normal jean pants with a t-shirt of some comic book character and a light brown jacket. She could tell he was either 5'7 or 5'8, maybe even a little taller.

"I didn't do anything. My old team hurt me and I left to get a new life away from them," She whispered, loud enough for him to barely hear. Birkhoff nodded, sensing she didn't want to continue to speak of the matter.

* * *

><p>"I have my love of things and you have yours. I like comic books and computers and you like?" Birkhoff asked. They had begun a conversation about an hour ago and half the time they had argued about which comic book was the best and which one was the worst. Birkhoff had explained and defended his favorite comic book while Kono stated why it was the worst. So far they had learned a lot about each-other and Kono had even warmed up to the rich computer nerd. Birkhoff already liked the petite spitfire who definitely knew how to defend herself and the things she loves.<p>

"beating up the bad guys and surfing," she replied.

"Exactly. You love beating up the bad guys and surfing and I like comic books and computers,"

"Surfing is way more fun then being on the computer all day," Kono stated.

"No. That's incorrect. You learn a lot of important lessons on the computer while surfing, well you just get on a board," Birkhoff argued.

"You just get on a board? Did you just say that? Surfing is more than that. It's a competitive sport. It takes technique and balance to learn how to surf. You also have to be able to trust yourself and the board. While on the computer, you just type and click around all day. Being on a computer is not a sport,"

"No. No. No. You, my friend is completely wrong. It's just clicking and typing! Computers teach us humans many lessons and they also are very smart! You have to know certain things to know how to use a computer!" Birkhoff exclaimed.

"And? Surfing is exercise. Being on the computer isn't exercise,"

"You exercise your fingers and your hand by moving them!" Birkhoff said.

"That's not exercise,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not,"

"I'm not saying you won, but let's call a truce. I won't say Surfing is not fun and you won't say computers aren't fun. So truce?," Birkhoff asked, extending his hand.

"Truce," She shook his hand.

"So where are we heading?"

"A beach-house,"

"You own a beach-house?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" He glanced at her.

"I just thought" she trailed on.

"That I lived with my mom in a two-story house and read comic books and was on the computer 24/7?"

"Yes," She gulped.

"Pssh, that's completely wrong. My parents both died when I was 19. I'm going to make you eat your words Kono," He smiled at her.

Kono shook her head, "I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover,"

"Exactly. Now I'm excited for you to see where I live,"

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'm going to take a nap. I'm a light sleeper. I sense anything is wrong, it's your head Seymour," She warned.

"I prefer Birkhoff,"

"Okay Birkhoff. You mind if I sleep in the back?" She asked motioning towards the back seats.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Just don't ruin my leather seats. This car is expensive and the last thing I need is a repeat of my lovely friends having it destroyed. So please, please be careful. I want my car in one piece you know?"

"For someone who's a computer lover, I wouldn't see you as a car lover. What did your friends do? Get the car blown up?," she asked.

"Something like that," He said, sighing as he remembered what Michael and Nikita had done to his precious car.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.<strong>

**By the way, this story isn't a crossover YET. It won't be becoming a crossover for a while. Right now, you could say, Kono is Birkhoff's roommate, for now. Birkhoff will be proven to be a good ally for Kono to have around. For now Birkhoff is our "guest star" in this story.**

**I'm kind of building up or trying to build up Birkhoff and Kono's friendship. In this story your going to see Birkhoff and Kono become companions, because they are kind of alone, now. Kono is on the run so she doesn't have many friends since it's hard to when your on the run from someone so she's going to see Birkhoff as a friend, maybe even a brother figure in her life. Birkhoff is now alone because Nikita and the rest kind of left(reasons explained later), so Kono is coming into his life is really good for him. He needs a friend and Kono will become that friend that he can joke around with and show about his technology.**

**If you guys watch the series, you know Birkhoff is super loaded like he's super rich and that's why he was able to use illegal planes to drop round balls full of sleeping and blinding gas. I kind of took that from episode 1 of Season 1 and put it in this story. If you guys remember, Birkhoff saved Michael and Nikita by shooting at Division using super fast planes and then dropping round balls of sleeping gas so he could save them. Except the planes in this story didn't shoot at Five-0, they just dropped the cans. I just wanted to clarify where my mind was when I was thinking about how Birkhoff and Kono could get away.**

Kono is also angry at this point which is why she doesn't want to talk to them or anything. She just wants to be alone and for them to treat her like she's a child, just pisses her off more. At this point, she resents them a lot(mostly Steve and Danny), for just letting her fall through the cracks, during IA, and plus breaking their promise of always protecting her. She's not as mad at Chin as she is at Steve and Danny, but she's still somewhat mad at him.

**So Review?**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen,**  
><strong>-Nina<strong>


	10. Important Authors Note

Hi guys. I know I went AWOL and didn't update for some time(months I believe). A lot of things occurred one of them being that I lost someone close to me recently and before that I was dealing with that person being really sick and not being able to see them. Then there was school and just things were not going well in my personal life.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the past few weeks, I haven't been able to really focus and write chapters. I mean I've written little things when I thought about something, but they aren't really chapters.

I hope you guys understand and I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I haven't abandoned these stories nor forgotten about you guys. That's a fact. I've just needed some time to really focus on what happened and such.

-N


End file.
